


Retribution of Rahab

by Rosealyn



Series: Rahab's Finest Hours [2]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AllSpark Possesion, Allspark, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Fighting, Galloway is a prick, Loosing their minds, No body seems to stay dead, Rahab's Potty mouth, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealyn/pseuds/Rosealyn
Summary: Rahab once again graces us with her troubles as the cybertronians and her get in to a lot of fun trouble.Sequel to Rahab: The angel of Death. This mostly fallows the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen story line. I hope you enjoy.I do not own Maximum Ride from which my OC Rahab is based on. Neither do I own Transformers or the pictures I may use throughout this story.Please read and review. Thanks for taking your time to read this story of mine. It makes me so happy.





	1. Well... Hello

You know that feeling when you’re running for life, blood pumping through your heat, breath catching in your lungs… adrenaline ruling your body. This was a feeling I seemed to thrive on, that’s what coursed through my entire being. My body was low to the ground as I tried to hide in the shadows. Taunting voices echoed through the abandoned factory.  
I had been scoping this area out for days and it was never empty. Of course today of all days it would be. Something big was going on, but at that very moment my focus was on the insane scientists and their stupid machines. As I shot across a clearing between buildings guns fired, but surprisingly not for me. My eyes were squinted shut as I felt pity for whoever was the poor soul that decided to open fire. The programed murderers would be quick to track them down. There was no way any human would be able to survive their onslaught. I took a deep breath before vaulting to the top of a pile of rubble. It took me a moment to realise things were much more complicated than I had first perceived. The mechanical mishaps had surrounded a group of soldiers and I swear I saw Lennox and Epps, two soldiers I had worked with on previous occasions. “Hey! Idiotic tin cans! I’m over here!” 80 heads of red eyed evil doers swiveled in my direction.  
“Target acquired.” They droned as one. Their firearms readied themselves.  
“Oh shi-” I jumped back down and started running. This was not one of my finest moments. I really needed to think things through. Bullets started to rain around me and I threw my arm up in a lame attempt to protect myself. I say ‘arm’ because one of mine was missing. My right one, the one that could have helped me out, had been ripped off of my body by the whitecoats. Such nice people, don’t you think?  
A faint blue light surrounded me and the bullets bounced off. It faded soon after. Using that particular new found ability left me exhausted. My feet tried to keep me up and I started to walk like a drunkard but I fell backwards, sliding down the wall behind me. The eighty, or so, evil man made robots floated in front of me.  
“0765, captured.” A single man walked among them, a remote in one of his hand in the other was my arm. “Well, Ra, I wasn’t exactly sure what you were expecting there.” He briefly turned to the robots, “Take care of the witnesses.” I groaned, trying to stand, to help, but between the wounds my body had and my sudden exhaustion, I didn’t make it that far, instead falling on my face. The man chuckled, stepping into the moonlight, “Don’t embarrass yourself, 0765. You’re pathetic.” Blood started to pool underneath me, my stitches had popped apart. The full moon above looked down with pity. Its warmth seemed to embrace me in my last moments. The man stood above me, a gun pointed at my head. I managed to get myself upright, glaring down the barrel. “You were by far one of my worst mistakes. I should’ve put you down the moment I had a chance.”  
I took a breath, “Then do it.” I growled, ignoring the blood trickling out of my mouth. The man scuffed, and went to hit me upside the head with the butt of his gun, but I grabbed in, easily ripping it from his grasp. The barrall bent under the strength of my grasp. I dropped it to the ground. “You can’t.” I grinned, “You never could. I may be your worst mistake.” I stood on my feet and stared him down, “ but I am also your best creation.” My hand wrapped around the arm he held in his. “Never bother me again. Next time I see you, I can’t promise you’ll live.” And with that I started to walk away, raising my metallic arm and caused it to wave goodbye.  
As I continued to move forward, I was surprised to see robot parts everywhere. When I turned the corner, I stopped in my tracks. In front of me stood not only the soldiers I had seen, but also my old autobot friends. Ironhide with in the midst of ripping one of the school’s creation’s head from its body. Lights and guns immediately landed on me. My eyes squinted as I raised my hand to block it from my eyes.  
“Lower your weapons, we know this one.” A familiar voice called out.  
“Rahab.” Optimus took a step forward, “it is good to see you.”  
“I wish I could say the same thing, but God those lights are bright!” I chuckled as the flashlights were lowered. “Ah, that’s better.” I grinned.  
“It’s been awhile, Ra.” Epps came forward and clasped my shoulder, “What the hell happened to you?”  
“Heh, looooong story.” I smiled sheepishly.  
“You’re bleeding.” He pointed out, a little worriedly.  
“Am I?” I joked, “I hadn’t noticed.” He gave me a ‘really?’ look. “Okay, okay. Yeah, I am, and it hurts like a bitch.”  
“Well lucky for you, we have some medics here.” Lennox came forward, motioning towards some landing planes.  
“Why are you guys in China anyways?” I asked, following him. We passed by some dead decepticons, “Oh, well nevermind that.” We boarded the plane and before I knew it I was in the back of Ratchet, getting my wounds treated. He questioned if he could put me under, to be assured that I didn’t move while he did the delicate surgery. I agreed without much hesitation. Ratchet was one of the few people that I would ever trust with my life.  
“We need to talk about that arm of yours. You need to take better care of it.” He scolded as he administered a strong sedative. I pouted “It wasn’t my fault.” Then I said offhandedly, “you’re gonna have to double that.”  
“Already have.” Ratchet’s holoform shook his head, “Your physique will always intrigue me.” My eyes began to droop, “Well, time to get to work.” He waited until I was completely out before he began his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:  
> Ra gets introduced to the new team members.

2  
When I woke, again, I was on a large cargo aircraft. I shifted in my seat and straightened my back. Soft music was playing in the background, it was almost creepy in this setting.  
“What is this crap?” Epps’ voice called out, “Listen to something else.”  
“Rahab is still resting.” One person, someone I didn’t know said.  
“No, actually she isn’t,” I said, letting them know I was awake. The music changed, going into a more stereotypical like of a black man.   
“Good morning, Tweety.” That was Mitchell, he was also one of the people I had fought with, though he had such a normal, average face, it was easy to let one’s eyes slide past him. A good asset when it came to blending in.  
“And here I thought I was dead, again.” I stretched against the buckle holding me and popped it off. The Autobots were in their alt. forms in the center. “So, where are we?”  
“Flying back to Diego Garcia, our base of operation,” Lennox said I nodded. “What have you been up to, Ra? We lost all communication with you after the battle. You disappeared off the radar. No one could find you.”  
“Well, when you’re me, you’ve kinda gotta stay off the radar. Even though it meant that I had no communication with anyone else. Sorry.” The plane shifted as we started to descend.  
“This is your captain speaking, fasten your seatbelts, comrades. We’re coming in for landing.”  
“You heard the man.” Lennox made a sign with his hands and everyone sat, “That means you too, Rahab.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” I sat back in the seat I had been in and put back on the restraint. Not long after, the wheels could be heard squealing against the blacktop, slowing us to a stop.  
“We have made yet another successful landing.” The pilot spoke with his most commercialized voice, “Thank you for ridding air Jordan, join us again next w-”  
“Can it Jordan!” One of the soldiers yelled back as the door opened.  
“Nah.” The man said over the loudspeaker and kept talking.  
We disembarked the carrier side by side the Autobots. The sun beat down on us. It was about noon. Everyone began to go their separate ways. I was left walking aimlessly around, though I didn’t mind it. Anything was better than a dog crate.  
“Ra,” Lennox called me over. He stood next to a woman in uniform, “Sergeant Marshall, meet Rahab, Rahab, Marshall. She’s going to be bringing you to get cleaned up. Come to the main chamber afterward. We have a lot of debriefing to do.”  
“Roger that Colonel.” I saluted then laughed as he shook his head, “Alright, Sergeant Marshall, where to?”  
“First we’re taking you to the showers. No offense, but you stink.” She began walking away, “Follow me.”  
“Never been really good at that, but okay.” I closed my eyes as we walked throughout the base. My mind quickly made a map of their compound as I allowed my echolocation to do its work.  
“Here we are.” I reopened my eyes and nodded. Their showers were better than I expected for a military base. It allowed for privacy and warm water. Though it wasn’t the best-kept place, I wasn’t complaining. After all, I hadn’t had a shower in a few months.   
“Hey, Marshall, sorry I don’t know your first name.” I said through the stall door after I shut the water off, “Do you by chance have a pair of scissors?” I wrapped the towel around me and walked out.  
“Just a combat knife.” She showed me her holster.  
“That will do.”  
“What are you planning on doing with it?” She asked, eyeing me as she handed it over. If I had to guess, she was freaked to find out that not only my arm and leg were metal, but that I had feathery appendages on my back.  
“Do you see this mop I have on my head?” It was a total mess. The ends were singed, and frayed and couldn’t be saved. “Some of it has to go.” Unlike most girls, I didn’t cherish my hair. It often times got in way of the battle, and when I flew it would whip me in the face. I carefully put my hair up in a ponytail and lined the knife up for the cut. With one swift hack, a little more than half of my hair fell to my feet. I let my hair down and examined it in the mirror.  
When I was satisfied, I gave her back the knife and the Sergeant handed me a stack of military fatigues and boots. After I had cut an area for my wings to exit, I threw them on and walked out. I only wore the t-shirt, pants, and boots (and undergarments), not the jacket. It was way too hot for that. Then, she handed me an eye patch, “The colonel said you may want it.”  
I nodded in thanks and walked back to my mirror. It was still odd to be able to see myself like this. I closed my unseeing eye and placed the patch over it. It actually helped a lot. I carefully tied it behind my head and fixed my freshly cut hair.;  
“If I may ask…” The Sergeant started as we began walking back. “How did you lose your…”  
“It’s not something I like to talk about.” That came out a little harsher than I meant it to.  
“I’m sorry if the question offended you.” She quickly apologized.  
“No, no it’s not that.” I held up my hands, “Sorry. It’s fine. You don’t know anything about me though do you?”  
“Not other than you were in the battle at mission city and you were the one to end Megatron.” She answered truthfully.  
“Well, my name’s Rahab. I’m a genetic experimentation. And, in regard to these-” I motioned to my cybertronian limbs, “After a particularly horrible… accident, my limbs were chopped off and replaced with these. There was nothing heroic about it. But, that happened when I was only about six, so I don’t remember a lot about it.”  
“I’m sorry.” She apologized once again.  
“It’s fine.” I looked up to the blue sky, “There’s nothing you could’ve done, nor anyone. All that matters is that they’re stopped before anyone else gets hurt.”  
“We’re here.” The Sergeant broke the silence that had fallen as we walked, “Welcome to the Autobots’ hangar.”  
“Thank you, Sergeant Marshall.” I shook her hand.  
“Beka. My name’s Beka.” She smiled.  
“Well, thank you, Beka. Your help is very much appreciated. Until we meet again.” I nodded to her and entered the building. She left to go back to wherever it was she was supposed to be.  
When I entered the big guy was talking with “the General.” Epps walked over to me, “You gotta wonder.” He said, almost to himself, “If God made us in his image, who made him?”  
“Who knows.” I said as Epps lead me in.  
“Your hair’s shorter.” He observed.  
“It got in my way.” I shrugged, “So I cut it. Is there a problem with that.”  
“Not at all. It suits you better.” He said, “Optimus is speaking with General Morshower right now.”  
I picked up bits and pieces of their conversation. “What’s that noise?” There was a distinct hum. Almost as if someone was tapping into something.  
“What noise?” Epps asked.  
I tilted my head to tell him, but then it was gone, “Never mind. Must’ve been my imagination.” An unfamiliar man caught my attention. Now, there were a lot of unknowns around me, but this guy just stood out like a sore thumb, “Who's uptight here? In the suit?”  
“Galloway. The President sent him in. I guess the little fight we got in left some unanswerable questions. Especially with those robot friends of yours.”  
“They shouldn’t be a problem.” I pointed out, “They disintegrate as soon as they are no longer operational.”  
“That’s the problem. We told them about our little encounter, but they don’t believe without proof.”  
“Well, they can get over themselves. The flyboys and Itex have been doing the dirty right under their noses for years. There were signs everywhere and they’re the ones who did nothing about it.” I took a deep breath to calm myself, “Sorry. Topics like that get me riled up very quickly.”  
“Excuse me.” An annoying overconfident voice filled the air, interrupting all conversation, “With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn’t the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?”  
If only they knew. My face settled into a scowl.   
“Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor.” Lennox introduced, “The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a…”  
Morshower began to speak, his voice surprisingly clear over the communications device, “Well, I guess I didn’t get that memo.”  
I walked over to Optimus and spread my wings, taking perch on his shoulder, the others were too preoccupied to notice the flying girl, “It looks like this is quite the mess. That guy… I don’t like him.”  
“Rahab.” Optimus said in greetings, “There are many things this man does not understand.”  
“Tell me about it. Not even two minutes in and he’s already spewing junk that is easy to explain if only he gave us a moment.”  
He chuckled, “How have you been?” His blue eyes turning to me.  
“Well, I’m fine now. That’s all that matters. I see you guys have been busy. Though, I guess I should let you get back to it. This guy,” I turned my gaze back to the suit, “He may be an idiot, but he’s an idiot that means business.”  
Optimus nodded. He moved his hand to his shoulder and waited as I climbed on, then he set me on the metal walkways where the majority of the talking was being done. I sat on the edge as I watched the goings-on. Lennox nodded to me, letting me know at least he saw me, while the others just ignored or plain didn’t see the mysterious girl.  
“But who are you to judge what’s best for us?” Galloway countered one of Optimus’ statements.  
“With all due respect,” I could tell Lennox like me was barely holding back against his anger, “We’ve been fighting side by side in the field for two years.” He hid it well though.  
“We’ve shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together.” Epps added from below.  
They must have been fighting hard. I thought.  
“Soldier, you’re paid to shoot, not to talk.” Galloway yipped. That’s what he sounded like to me. A little dog yapping away. Annoying.  
I caught Epps’ quiet remark, “Don’t tempt me.”  
I held in a snort.  
“And the, ah,” Galloway returned his attention to Optimus, “newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House.”  
“Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway.” Morshower spoke over his ramblings to get his attention, “It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team had always been above reproach.”  
“Well,” Galloway continued, “Be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake… No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One-”My blood went cold at the mention of Megatron. The noise from earlier came back, stronger. “A.K.A Megatron is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark-”  
“Shut up.” I suddenly yelled, jumping up, away from the rail.  
Everyone turned to me. Galloway’s mouth hung open, “W-who is this girl?”  
“Sorry for the interruption.” I walked over to the computer and stuck my hand against it. My eye glowed blue.  
“Rahab.” Optimus voice reached my ears, “What is it?”  
“The conversation is being tapped.” My own voice sounded distant and almost as if it weren’t mine.  
“Ra.” Lennox tried to touch my shoulder when my cybertronian arm began smoldering. He hissed when I had burned him.  
My mind went elsewhere. High above us, in space was a Decepticon, listening to our every word. It was soon, fought off by the presence in my head. The one I had obtained after the battle of Mission City, The AllSpark.   
The presence nearly made my mind go blank, but soon, I regained control of my body. Soundwave, the Decepticon that had been listening in was detached, though I feared the damage had already been done.  
“Get this girl away from the computer.” Galloway ordered, “We are having a discussion here.”  
My anger, unlike the others, was not easily concealed, nor did I have a good temper. “Listen here, bucko, you are one son of a gun.” My metallic finger pointed an accusing finger, “Do you not understand what is going on here? Are you really that stupid? The Decepticons have been here for a long, long while. And you think that just because the Allspark was ‘destroyed,’ they’d leave. Their very existence is to destroy. If you send these Autobots away, we are left defenseless.”  
“Rahab, calm.” Optimus stated simply. I took a deep breath and turned away from the pansy that’s name was Galloway.  
“The girl said it completely. The Allspark is gone.” Galloway was twisting my words, “So the others must be after one thing. You! The Autobots! They’re here to hunt you! What’s there to do, other than that? The fallen shall rise again? Sounds to me like something's coming.”  
“Well at least he has enough brains to pick that up.” My little remark did not go unnoticed by Optimus, who gave me a berating look.  
“So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?”  
I shook with rage but kept quiet. This was not my decision to make. The presence in my head kept me calm as well, telling me it was not my place. The humans must choose their own fate. Optimus obviously had the same thought, “Freedom is your right.” He stated, “If you make that request, we will honor it. But… before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave… and you’re wrong?”  
“That’s a good question.” Lennox pointed out, “Oh, and I figured you didn’t know, but this here is Rahab.”  
“Ra-what?” The pansy asked.  
“Rahab, sir.” I smirked and took a sweeping bow, my sarcasm practically dripping off of me, “Mutant extraordinaire, hybrid, oh, and one of the ones who ended Megatron’s power trip.”  
“This girl?” He asked, obviously disbelieving.  
“Yes, this girl, who just happened to pick up on the tap and,” I added with a glare, “This girl who could rip you limb from limb in a matter of seconds.”  
“Rahab.” Optimus again intervened. His voice was scolding, but I got his point. Tensions were high as it was.  
I held my hands up, “Sorry, sorry. He just reminds me of…” A whitecoat. I added silently. We watched, me with a slight smirk as Galloway scurried out.  
Our little group headed off as well, towards where the other Autobots resided.  
“Have you been well?” Optimus asked as we moved on.   
“We lost all communication with you after the battle,” Lennox added again, “What was with that? And don’t give me the bs about skipping the radar.”  
“Eh, nothing much.” I lied, “Just, you know, the usual.” I shrugged.  
Ratchet, who had traveled over chuckled, “The usual for you is not very good.”  
“Exactly.” I nodded to him and gave a strained smile.  
“So what happened?” Lennox pushed.  
My smile fell and a dark look consumed my visible eye, “Nothing I’d like to talk about.” After a moment I sighed and smiled, brushing off the concerned looks thrown my way, “Besides it’s awesome seeing you all again.”  
“Let me introduce you to some of our new arrivals.” Lennox motioned me towards the others in the chamber. “You’ve met the twins. Skids and Mudflap.”  
I nodded to the two bots. They had been an ice cream truck when I first met them. Lennox then pulled something that I didn’t think possible from himself. We all ‘sat’ in a large circle. As in I was on Optimus’ shoulder as we made our introductions.  
“Well, hello there, everyone.” I gave a slight wave of the hand. “The name’s Rahab, call me Ra, Jeff, or whatever the hell you want. Even ‘hey you, bird girl!’ works.” My sarcasm was deeply appreciated by the members forced into this introduction ceremony.  
Ironhide rolled his eyes at me. “We all know who you are.” He stated, “Because unlike you, we’ve kept up with each other.”  
“Which why you’re doing this.” Lennox called over his shoulder why he walked away.  
“Meany!” I yelled after him.  
“You’re acting like a child, Ra.” Ratchet pointed out.  
“Acting like a child is easier than accepting the terrible dark hand life has forced upon me.” My face was deadpanned.   
There were some very confused Autobots. They may know of me, but they sure as hell were in for one large heaping of Rahab quality shocking sarcasm.  
“Now, let’s get down to business. As previously stated, I am Rahab.” I bowed my head in greetings, “Bird girl, mutant extraordinaire.” I popped my wings out for good measure, “I’m not completely human. Part bird, obviously, and part cybertronian.” I showed them my arm for emphasis. “Any questions? No? Okay good, next!” I clapped my hands together, “I already know Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus. And somewhat you other guys, but let's just see where this takes us. Take it away, Mudflap!”  
“I’m Skids.” The green colored Autobot pointed out.  
“Okay, see, that I didn’t know.”  
Skids began to introduce himself, but it soon dissolved into him and Mudflap fighting. I smiled, ah brotherly love. Now that was something that I was used to.  
“This is Sideswipe.” Ratchet pointed to a silver Autobot.   
The guy nodded to me. Not much of a talker, eh?  
“He’s one of our warrior’s” Optimus stated, “A very good one.”  
“Yeah, he’s known as Stabby Mcwheelfeet.” Mudflap yelled after pinning his brother down.  
“Yo, I’m Jolt.” An electric blue Autobot introduced, “I’m one of the most mischievous here. And proud of it.”  
“You know I think you and I are going to get along just swell,” I smirked.  
He wagged his eyebrows then went back to whatever it was he had been doing.  
“We are Acree.” Three feminine like forms approached, “These boys would be hopeless without us.”  
I nodded, “I’ve gotta agree with you there. Have they been behaving well?” They nodded. “Us girls gotta stick together.” Introductions continued like that and soon I was immersed in conversations with new and old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shard goes missing and the All Spark makes itself known.

3  
Night fell upon Diego Garcia. On the top of the island was beautiful, the stars were clear and the air was warm, clean. I felt free, just sitting on the sand next to the base. At some point, Ratchet had come out and joined me.  
“You gave us all a scare when you did not reply to our attempts to contact you.” He pointed out.  
I nodded, showing him I was listening.  
“We may not have known you for very long before we parted ways, but if you ever need help, we are always here for you.” If he was hinting towards something I was unsure.  
“Look, what happened during those two years we were apart, I’d rather not talk about. At all.” I told him. Memories threatened to bubble to the surface, but I couldn’t let them. Screams echoed in my mind and fire burned behind my eyelids before I forced it back down. There was too much at stake to give in to what I had done. “Besides. That’s in the past now, and this is the here and now. You guys have been having all the fun without me.” I joked, trying to hide the pain I was in.  
“We have accomplished much, but it might all be for naught, should this Galloway man get his way.”  
I sighed and nodded, staring deep into the starlit sky, tracing constellations with my eye and naming stars. “He’s an ass. The man needs to be given a reality check. If he continues on this path we’ll all be in danger, not just the precious United States of Fucking America.” I looked over to Ratchet, “You guys are the only reason the Decepticons haven’t had their way with earth yet.” He motioned me to continue with my rant, I sat up, my fist clenched as I spoke. “Humans are weak and insignificant compared to your species. And yet, you still try to protect them. They don’t deserve it at all. Especially if they're willing to just throw you guys away, like a used paper towel, I fear for the fate that earth has. We’d be doomed.”  
“Yes, well only time will tell.” Ratchet stated, “We are unable to interfere with the inner workings of your planets governments.”  
“This may be my planet, but they sure as hell ain’t my people.” I let out an airy laugh as I flopped back down on to the ground.  
The heavy footfalls alerted me to the approaching of another friend. Optimus stood behind us, looking to the stars, “Something has changed, Rahab.” He stated. His blue gaze shifted to me, “You have changed.”  
“No I haven’t,” I added, trying to change the subject, “It’s so clear here. Even better than the top of Mount Everest. Now that place was cold and clear, but not as cold as Antarctica. The wind though, that was a doozy.”  
“Rahab” Optimus’ tone wasn’t light. This was his serious voice. “Do not lie.”  
“Optimus is right.” Ratchet pointed out, “We all noticed the shift after the fight with Megatron.” I closed my eyes and just breathed, knowing this would come up sooner or later. We sat in silence for a while, before the leader of the Autobots spoke again.  
He knelt down and looked me in the eyes, fully aware I could still sense him, “When you pushed the cube into Megatron’s spark, the AllSpark only had one way to survive. It is not an inanimate object, any more than we Autobots are. I have reason to believe it had traveled into you.” I still didn’t answer, “After your display in the meeting, I’ve had Ratchet run scans on you. The energy flowing through your body should have destroyed a human.”  
“Well, I’m not exactly human.” I sat up again, turning to him. “And to answer your unasked question, yes; The Allspark did travel into me. And believe me, if I weren’t already crazy, it would’ve driven me madder than Sam’s grandfather. But… There are pieces missing. Like, I know, almost all of what the Allspark held, but not all of it is there.”  
“That makes sense.” Optimus stated, “Shards of the cube had fallen away before it could all be transferred to you. One such piece is located here on the island.” His gaze shifted to a heavily guarded compound, “What did you sense when you touched the computer.”  
I shrugged, “Hell if I know.” I honestly stated, “This thing.” I pointed to my head, “Knows more than I do. The only reason I haven’t been fried is because whatever they did to me at the SCHOOL, allows me to keep my consciousness and its separate. When they mingle as they did back in the control room, well, I usually have trouble keeping two and two four, if you know what I mean.” Ratchet gave me a look. I sighed and scooted into a more comfortable position, “Okay, so picture you’ve got a voice in your head, telling you stuff that you should not know.” They nodded, “Alright, now imagine if you were able to, say, silence said voice. It puts a lot less strain on the mind. BUT,” I took a breath, “If you allow the presence to occupy your mind, it gets a little muddled. Back in the meeting, I allowed the Spark into my main living space up here.” My finger poked my forehead, “And in doing so, gave it control, so to speak. When I do that, I can easily regain control, but it doesn’t always work that way. Sometimes, if I were to say, go on a rage, the presence will forcefully take over. And that’s a little harder to deal with.”  
“The AllSpark is trying to keep you alive.” Optimus stated.  
“It doesn’t like your attitude.” Ratchet chuckled.  
“What attitude?” I asked immediately, then my thought process caught up with my mouth. “Oh, you mean the one where I honestly couldn’t care less if I lived or died.”  
“You are the AllSpark host after all.” Optimus stated. “It wouldn’t do either of you very good if you were to die.”  
I stuck my tongue out like a child. After laughing at my antics I became serious again, “So, the AllSpark is in me, well most of it anyways, and it has a ‘keep me alive complex,’ the fallen is on the rise, whatever that means, and there are Decepticons trying to kill us. Oh, and not to mention Ted G, who IS going to get us all killed. Nice to be back.”  
And I really was glad. Despite the insane killers on the loose and the idiotic men in charge of the world, I was relieved to be free. To be with those I considered friends. Friends are the ones who are willing to risk everything for each other. And these Autobots have done the everything.  
Our time of peace, while the ‘officials’ were making the decisions that would shape the planet’s future, didn’t last long. The next day, when night fell, Diego Garcia, one of the most heavily guarded places on earth, was attacked. Those who attacked it were after two things. The shard, and me.  
They only got away with one.  
I had just laid down for some well-deserved rest, after a day filled with training with soldiers, when it happened. Alarms began to blair and a voice echoed over the compound, going on about how something had broken into the western perimeter. Even in my few days of bunking with the soldiers, I knew the western part of the island was a big no-no. Optimus agreed. There was no telling what could happen to me, if I absorbed more of the AllSpark, purposely or accidentally.  
So, when the alarms started to go off, I shot up in bed and tugged on my jacket and boots. Soldiers pounded through the halls getting ready to defend their island. Lennox passed me on his way to get ready.  
“Ra!” He yelled as he hurried past, “They want you in the Autobot chamber. Something about the spark.”  
I nodded and headed that way. “What’s going on?” I asked Optimus when I reached their rooms (so to speak).  
“It’s Ravage.” Ironhide answered.  
“A Decepticon,” one of the Acree deciphered.  
“From what we were able to gather he is after the shard.” Optimus informed me.  
“Then let's go stop the son of a…” I turned to see the twins, Mudflap and Skids stood in my way, “Bitch…”  
“There is a greater chance that they are after you as well.” Optimus explained before I flipped out.  
“I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” It was in my blood to help, to stop ‘evil.’ That was legitimately the reason I was created in the first place.  
“But we cannot risk losing you.” Optimus tried to reason with me.  
You mean you can’t risk losing the AllSpark. I snarked in my mind. “Whatever. Does it look like I care.” I made my way around the twins but was stopped again, only this time, by the very thing they were trying to protect. From my understanding of it, well, the Spark was yelling at me. My body froze as I lost control.  
“Rahab?” Ratchet asked when I stopped moving.  
It wasn’t long after that when my eyes glowed blue and then… It shut me down. I passed out. When the AllSpark sensed the danger had passed, I came too. My body was placed in Ratchet’s back.  
“Ugh, God, what the hell?” I sat up, holding my head as the pounding ache subsided. “Why does this always happen to me?” I whined.  
“Well maybe if you held greater consideration for your life.” Ratchet stated, “The AllSpark wouldn’t have to do that.”  
“Narcissistic bastard is what it is.” I grumbled and jumped out of his cab, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” I stated, “Wait, what even happened?”  
“Well…” They began to explain.  
3RD person POV  
“Rahab!” The Autobots called out in surprise. Optimus, who had been closest to the now unconscious hybrid, caught her falling body.  
“Ratchet.” He ordered. The medical officer was quickly in his alt mode, his hologram reaching for the girl.  
“Her vital signs are normal.” He stated, “Although the amount of Energon in her body has spiked considerably.”  
“So this is the All Spark’s doing?” Optimus mused. Nearby gunshots caused the Autobots to look towards the hangar doors. Not long after, a tiger Decepticon, designated ‘Ravage’ broke through. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what a huge mistake he had just made.  
The Autobots stared at the frozen tiger for a moment. Ravage almost comically began to tiptoe back out of the hanger. He didn’t get far.  
Optimus didn’t even need to give an order. Sideswipe came rolling by, his swords drawn. Ironhide had his cannons at the ready and the Acree surrounded the tiger. It growled and slashed out, but the Decepticon didn’t stand a chance. It was over in a matter of seconds, leaving no part of the Decepticon living.  
News reached the hangar later that the other one, ‘Reedman’ the Autobots had called him, had gotten away. Taking the shard with him.  
Rahab POV  
So, apparently, after the Spark made me go beddy-by, one of the Decepticons that stole the shard tried to get at me. And well, that didn’t end well. Obviously, he hadn’t planned on there being many, many Autobots protecting the slumbering body of moi.  
The tiger thing didn’t stand a chance. And, seeing as though this particular Decepticon was an animal, there wasn’t much hope in getting any information out of him. He’s now a pile of scrap metal lying in the science lab.  
It wasn’t even that much of a fight. Though it did leave me wondering how in the hell did I sleep through that? Presence in my head or not, that’s not something anyone could pull off.  
“Someone's gotta remind these guys what you’re true purpose is. If Galloway gets his way....” I started, having gotten over my little tantrum. “We know for a fact Ted here isn’t going to listen to me… And then there’s the fact that I’m not completely human either. He won’t listen to the soldiers either. We’re going to need help from someone on the outside. A civilian… like... Sam.” I started, doing a 180 to turn back to my friends, “Is there any way to get a hold of Sam? He might be able to help. If the least he can do is talk, that’s all we need.” I looked up at the people around me. Soldiers and Autobots alike, “Does anyone know where Sam is?”  
“Bumblebee is still with the boy. We could send a message.” Ratchet offered.  
Optimus nodded, “We will go and meet him. Rahab, you’re coming with us.”  
“Got no problem with that.” I stated, “Now where exactly is he?”  
“A place called Princeton University.” One of the Acree stated.  
My mind raced, “New Jersey…” I thought aloud, “There’s going to be a lot of people around.” I tapped my chin, thinking of the casualties should a firefight begin. “We’ll have to be careful, but if that’s where he is, then that’s where we’re going.”  
“I will send a message to Bumblebee.” Another of the Acree said, “To let them know of your coming.”  
“Thank you.” Optimus replied, then he turned to us, “Autobots…”  
Oh, here comes the famous phrase.  
“Roll out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Well that was utterly pointless. I trudged through the graveyard with a solemn look on my face. “When did Sam become such a selfish ass.” I whined.   
Optimus merely turned into his alt. form and told me to get in. Sam had less than receptive of our need for help. Even so, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off with him. It was like the All Spark was calling out for him. Bumblebee looked apologetic, well as much as a two ton alien from space can. He had thought Sam would be up to the task, but I guess we were all wrong. The boy only has girls on his mind.  
You’re probably wondering what the hell I’m talking about, I’ll tell you.   
.  
.  
.  
Optimus and I had traveled as quickly as we could towards Sam’s college. The others came a distance, but stopped a while back as to not draw attention. Soon, the graveyard came into view, the one we told Bee to meet us at. “Hey there!” I hopped out of Optimus and waved to the two boys. Bee nodded to me, we both wished we could’ve reunited upon better terms, but this is us we’re talking about, an alien robot and a hybrid human robot thing who on occasion gets possessed by the alien robots god thingy. Yeah, I’m still not happy about that.   
“I’m sorry, Sam.” Optimus stood up and greeted the human with the solom news, “But the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen.”  
“Like what?” Sam looked between us, “Like the Decepticons stole it?” That’s when the feeling started. I pushed it away, trying to focus on what I thought was more important at the time.  
I nodded, “It was placed under the protection of the military, at your government’s request. We need your help Sam.”   
“With what?”  
“Your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet.” Optimus stated, “Perhaps they are right.”  
“But that’s the reason we came here. They need another human to remind them of the trust you guys have. I would do it, but Galloway, the jackass, doesn’t like me as is and I’m not exactly human either.”  
“This isn’t my war.” Sam defended.  
“Not yet.” Optimus tried to reason with him, “But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations… lost.”  
“ I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems.” Sam told us while starting to walk away, “I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am.”  
“Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing.” Optimus tried one last time.  
I nodded in agreement, “He’s right. This is your time now. We NEED you.”  
“You're Rahab and Optimus Prime.” He let out an airy laugh, “You don't need me.”  
“We do. More than you know.” The cube forced its voice out of my mouth. One word for that, creepy. The two of us just stood there, watching Sam go. Anger boiled within my. I caught up with him in two bounds, “Look Sam, the fate of your world hangs in the balance. There’s no one else we can go to. YOU are this planet’s last hope.” I touched his shoulder, “Please.”  
“When have you cared about what happens to this place?” He shrugged my hand off and kept on walking.   
Optimus stopped me from going after him, “This is his choice.”  
I snorted, “I never got a choice. Fate was always thrust upon me.” I sighed, knowing nothing but a good beat down would get it through his thick skull, and I wasn’t about to do that. At least, not in front of the embodiment of good himself. “Say, Optimus, did something seem… off about Sam?”  
“He’s giving off similar signatures as the Allspark.” My large companion told me. “It’s possible one of the missing memories of the cube was locked in a shard that Sam got his hands on.”  
“Well, isn’t this just dandy.” I put a hand to my forehead, “What the hell are we going to do now?”  
“We wait.” Optimus stated.  
.  
.  
.   
And that brings you up to speed. God, why is Sam such an asshole?!  
Optimus and I may or may not have been on our way to Sam’s campus to stalk him when a pang of fear enveloped my body.   
“Rahab?” Optimus asked, noticing my sudden change of mood.  
“Something's wrong, very wrong.” The walls of Optimus’ cab seemed to get closer together. There was a head splitting pain in my skull. It didn’t take me long to figure out why, “Sam’s in trouble. We have to hurry!” Turns out the cube portion that was in Sam was calling out for mine. I almost couldn’t breath by the time we actually got to where Sam was. There was like a mental map that appeared in my mind. I told Optimus where to go.  
We got to the old building just in time. A weird tiny decepticon was this close from cutting open Sam’s skull. Yeah… just in time.  
“Sam!” Optimus yelled as we dropped through the ceiling like a couple of badasses.  
I tucked my wings and snapped them out , just in time to grab onto everyone’s favorite asshole. Was I still pissed that he had blown us off? Hell yeah. I guess now he didn’t really have a choice. What I wasn’t expecting when I swooped in and scooped up the pretty boy, was to see an old buddy back from the dead.  
“Holy shit! Why is Megadouche alive?!” I yelled as I pumped my wings as hard and fast as I could. I may have killed the giant tin can once, but that was with the help of an other worldly cube, and even then said cube got downloaded into my brain. There was no way I’d do that again, even if I could. Bumblebee was waiting for the two of us. There was another kid, and Mikela in the camaro too. “Hey there.” I grinned like an idiot, “How you’ve been?”  
She was about as breathless as me and looked at me as if I were insane, “What the hell is going on?”  
“Good question.” I told her, “But first, let’s get out of here, before we become angry decepticon chew toys, yeah?” Bee agreed with me, for he was speeding away from the old building faster than I could even run.


	5. Chapter 5

We had been running, well Bumblebee was actually the one doing all the work, until we got to the graveyard. The four of us were promptly booted out so Bee could transform. He shooed us away with his non voice, telling us to hide. I grabbed onto the other boy's shirt, Leo was it? and dragged them from the fray. Somehow, Mega-trat and Optimus made their way to the graveyard. They got into an all out brawl. With missiles, swords and death machines. Several more decepticons joined in. I was still reeling from the fact that Megatron was still alive, or well, brought back.  
That's when Sam decided to run from our hiding spot.  
I promptly grabbed his shirt collar pulling him to the ground, not caring that he got a mouth full of dirt. "Are you an idiot?!" I asked the boy, almost slapping him upside the head, "Stay down."  
"Sam, Ra, where are you?" Optimus called out.  
"Safe!" I yelled, checking to make sure the other two were still with us.  
Bullets zoomed around us, one nearly nicking my ear. I threw Sam up against a tree, holding him by his shirt. Mikela ran over and joined us, followed by Leo, I'm almost positive that was his name now. Their breath came in gasps.  
"What is going on?!" The Leo kid yelled. I slammed my hand against his face.  
"Shut up!" I hissed out, but the damage was already done, a smaller, but by no means any less deadly, decepticon found our hiding spot. "Stay here!" I pointed to the ground, "Do not move unless death is in your face." And with that I promptly climbed the tree, right before diving off, my arm transforming into a sword. It connected to the decepticons neck, right where a human's jugular would be. He screamed out in pain, flailing out in a last attempt to dislodge me. He threw me up and my wings snapped out. They pumped as I quickly gained altitude. Leo screamed out, just as I flipped myself around folding my wings. The air whistled through my ears as I more speed was added to my descent, through the help of gravity. My sword was raised high, the decepticon only had time to look up as I yelled out as I finished through with the strike, severing his head from his body. Those glowing red eyes flickered for a moment before becoming a lifeless gray. My own body rolled across the ground, until I came to a stop, his head in my hand.  
I threw the head to the side, panting. My gaze went back to the three kids. They were safe, for now. The others were capable of taking care of themselves, so I stayed by the humans, protecting them and the AllSpark. Any decepticon straying from the fray was quick to meet the end of my blade. Each time one died a strange feeling rushed through me, but I pushed it to the side. Just as I kicked another lifeless body away from me, fear froze my veins.  
There was a distinct metal on metal clash that made my eyes close. "Oh God. Please let this be a hallucination." My echolocation caught it first, but I turned to actually see. When my eye reopened I shook. In Optimus' attempt to guard us, Megatron had come behind him, impaling him with his sword. He turned it three times, causing Optimus’ spark to explode. I was thrown off my feet, rolling several times. My eye locked with his.  
"Rahab, protect Sam. Run..." His blue eye lights faded into a dull gray.  
A torrent of emotions rushed through me. This couldn't be happening. My vision tinged red, I couldn't control my body any more. But that didn't matter. Megatron needed to die, and that's exactly where I was headed.  
Anger coursed through my entire being. In my mind I could see red and blue, fighting for control. Two and a half decepticons fell to my hands in that rage. They had gotten in my way of dismantling, no utterly destroying Megatron. The cybertronian would die. There was no doubt in my mind. He would die by my sword. Electricity crackled over my skin as I continued forward. It was a giant robot hand which grabbed onto me that had stopped me. I wasn’t the most open to the obvious stop in my attack. My body twisted and turned. I screamed, letting out a string of garbled noises, that to any cybertronian were clearly curse words.   
“Rahab, calm down.” Ratchets voice barely reached through the blood rushing in my ears.   
I shook with rage. My senses were at their peak. I could tell that the three humans and Bumblebee were sent away. Ironhide and the other autobots started to attack the decepticons. There were some soldiers as well. Ratchet held me close to his spark. It was warm, calm, and soothing. I’m not quite sure when, but I eventually fell limp in his hand. My vision slowly returned to normal, but I was still as angry as hell. To bad all the decepticons were run off by my friends. Ratchet set me on the ground when he was convinced I wouldn’t destroy everything in my path.   
I didn’t cry when I looked at Optimus’ lifeless body. There was no reason to. He sacrificed himself and would never want us to cry over his body. Lennox was the one who brought the news to the higher ups. A cargo plane came to pick us up. Optimus’ body was draped in a net. The whole ride back I was silent. As silent as I had ever been.   
The Decepticons would pay, and pay dearly for what they had done to our friend, our mentor.


	6. Chapter 6

On our way back to the base, someone had pulled out their phone and was watching God only knows what, it sounded like news, but it was when I heard the unmistakable voice of a cybertronian did I actually pay attention. On the screen was an evil looking douchebag who began to threaten earth if they didn’t comply and hand Sam and I over.  
I avoided the stares from the soldiers who were on the plane. The ones I had fought with glared at the others, daring them to attack me. When we landed, ahead of schedule, the situation on the ground wasn’t much different, only this time, we had guns pointed at our heads.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Sideswipe growled when we had all disembarked.  
The soldiers yelled incoherently.  
I growled “What the hell is wrong with you people?!” I spun in a deranged circle, “I have had it up to here with people trying to kill me and my friends today! Back the hell off!”  
Ironhide pulled his canons out, “You dare point a gun at us? You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!”  
“Drop your weapons!” They ordered us, “Drop your weapons!”  
Epps repeated the command to them, no where near to putting his own gun down.  
“Tell them to lower their weapons!” Lennox ordered the Military officer who also pointed a gun at us.  
“Tell them first!” Goodness, it was like a bunch of kids fighting. I was so close to laughing, but it probably wouldn’t have gone over well.  
Another officer came up, telling Lennox this situation was out of his hands and pointed towards the cause: Galloway.  
He came walking up, all high and mighty like, “Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders.”  
“That’s where we were heading before you made us land here.” I stated, Epps gave me a look. I held up my hands and backed down.  
“No,” Lennox stated, ignoring my banter, “We take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir.”  
“Well, I’ll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now. And we will sin it as we always have, with coordinated military strategy.”  
“This fool is terribly misinformed.” Ratchet stated from my side.  
I couldn’t believe the words that came out of that man’s mouth, “You do not understand at all.” I pointed a finger at him, “These things are stronger than any of you humans! If you drop the NEST team now you’re not just going to lose the lives of your soldiers, but everyone else to. There is more going on here than a simple blood feud. If only it were like that! Don’t get rid of the people that you need the most!” My body was burning in anger, but those around me kept me routed.  
Lennox nodded in agreement, “You’re going to need every asset that you’ve got.”  
“What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution.” Galloway stated. My eye twitched.  
“Like what, handing over the kids?”  
“All options are being considered.” Galloway said coldly.  
I couldn’t take it anymore and growled, “These are lives you’re talking about! Sam’s life!”  
“Your life.” Epps added.  
“Whatever the Decepticons are after,” Graham, another one of our soldiers pointed out, “This is just the start.”  
“There is no negotiating with them.” Lennox added.  
Galloway was turning red from anger, “I am ordering you to stand down.” He walked up and stripped Lennox of his title badge, “You won’t be needing this anymore. Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia! Let’s go!” He ordered motioning for them to get moving. “The freak is coming with us. I’d like to have a team of mine study her a bit before we hand her over.”  
“That wasn’t a good move.” Ratchet stated as the goons came at me.  
“This is going to be interesting.” Ironhide chuckled a bit.  
It was the last straw for me. I thought that perhaps my dislike for Galloway was just instinctual, but this was uncalled for. My body shook and I yelled out, “Get the hell away from me!” I didn’t hold back as I easily fought off his men. My sites were on one guy and one guy only. Galloway stumbled back in fear. In my rage, I didn’t keep a good look behind me, so someone was able to get the best of me and hit me upside the head with the butt of a gun. I fell forward into a crumpled pile. Handcuffs were placed on my wrists.  
“Autobots, report to hangar for transport. The angel too!” An officer ordered.  
Epps helped me, telling me he thought Galloway was and ass. I chuckled in agreement.  
“Ironhide,” Ratchet said to the weapons specialist, “We should leave this planet.”  
“That’s not what Optimus would want.” Ironhide told his comrade. I found it slightly funny because their places were generally reversed. “You good kid?”  
I shook the stars out of my eyes, “Just let me rip that guy’s throat out already.” I growled, “He’s just like an whitecoat, underestimating everything and taking it for granted.” My voice lowered, “I’m going to leave, see if I can find and warn Sam.”  
My friends nodded in agreement.  
“Go, stay safe.” Ratchet told me.  
I grunted in response and switched my arm into a blade, easily slicing through the metal holding me. “We’ll figure out a way to stop them.” I said before shaking out my wings and flying off. Galloway’s goons yelled out in surprise as I shed feathers, “So long suckers, I’ll see you in hell!”


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t much of a surprise when I found Sam and the others in Bee, riding down the freeway. Not at all. It just got added to my list of ‘stupid shit people do.’ That kid should know he’s a freaking target. When they pulled off onto a back road void of any people I dropped down and said hi. Bumblebee was quick to pull over. The twins were with them too.  
“Oh my God, Ra!” Mikela jumped out of the car and ran towards me, “We thought you were dead.”  
“Who me?” I joked, but patted her shoulder, “It was a close call, but I’m fine.”  
“And who is this?” Sam’s buddy still shook a bit from the battle, his eyes were widened with fear as he laid them on me, recalling what I had done.  
“I am Rahab, I can kill you by just touching you,” I stated, the stench of his fear was oddly exhilarating. The kid stumbled back with his hands raised.  
“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, “I’m not safe to be around.”  
I shrugged, “When has that ever stopped me, let's get moving before we chit chat any more, however, because there is a price on our heads. If you haven’t noticed, I too am wanted by our favorite baddy.”  
“But why?” Mikela asked when we got in. She and Sam were up front with the kid, I think Sam said his name was Leo, and me in back. He was trying his best to not be anywhere near me. “I mean Sam’s got the cube literally downloaded into his brain.” She continued, “What’s up with you?”  
“What? It can’t just be because I’m a mutant freak?” I chuckled. There had been to much stress piling up on me lately, I’m surprised I haven’t gone all psycho again.  
“These are Decepticons we’re talking about.” Sam pointed out.  
“M-mutant?” Leo squeaked.   
“I’ve got wings.” I stated bluntly, not even taking in his dumbstruck look, “Anywho, you’re right. It’s not because of that. You know my arm?” I showed them it just to remind them, “Turns out it’s made from cybertronian metal.” The markings on it were more prominent now than they had been when I had left them all two years prior, “God only knows how the school got ahold of it. Way back when the cube- This is my theory anyways- The cube somehow knew it was going to be destroyed. When I touched it, it made me a… safeguard ish thing. After we killed Megatron, still can’t believe that piece of trash is alive again, the cube’s info, it’s… soul jumped into me. That’s why I blacked out after the battle.”  
“But,” Sam looked confused, “Why’d I get it too, if you were the safeguard?”  
“A few slivers survived.” I told him, “A bit of its info was safe on it. Not all of it went into me.”  
“Here’s another question.” Mikela turned back towards me, “If you got the majority of the information, why aren’t you going crazy like Sam?”  
“Because I’ve been there for a long long time.” I grinned like a maniac.  
Leo pressed himself up against the window.  
I chuckled, “I’m joking, mostly, but the reason is, my brain is completely different from your average human. I’ve not only got human and avian there but also cybertronian. My blood is even different because of it.”  
Leo cleared his throat after a bit of a silence, “Although it is extremely cool to listen in on a conversation I do NOT understand in any way, we’re here.”  
“Where?” I looked out the window as we pulled to a stop. We were in a run-down section of the city.  
Leo chose not to answer the bringer of death(me). Instead, he just hopped out of the transformer. “This guy, Robo-Warrior? Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever. This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go-no-go. All right?” I was not letting the kid go in alone, so I pulled my hood and followed him.  
The last person I expected to see was standing at the counter, chopping meat and calling out orders. I covered my nose, the smell of blood and death was a bit too much for me.  
“Hey, Sal! Watch your reach, huh?” He slapped a guys hand, then he noticed Leo and me, “Take a number, young man.”  
“Robo-Warrior. Know him?” Leo raised an eyebrow.  
“Never heard of him.” Simmons continued chopping meat.  
“You never heard of TheRealEffingDeal-dot-com?” I was assuming that was Leo’s online site or something.  
“You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy level security.” I coughed a laugh into my hand, Simmons just gave himself away.  
“Robo-Warrior.” Leo breathed out then yelled, “It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!”  
“You don’t need to yell.” I started, pulling down my hood. Leo gave a squeak, just now noticing me.  
“No.”  
“Glad to see you too.” I gave him a small smirk.  
“You've got to be kidding me.” Sam came in and took his ball cap off.  
“Alright, meat store's closed! Everybody out!” Simmons yelled. His mother started shooing people off.  
“Wait a minute. You know this guy?” Leo asked us. I nodded.  
“We're old friends.” Sam’s response made me choke on a laugh.  
“Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature.” Simmons glanced over to Mikaela, “And the killer.” His eyes slid over to me.  
I rose an eyebrow, “What? I’m not an Angel anymore?”  
“More like a demon.” Leo coughed and looked away, praying that I didn’t hear him. I did but chose not to act upon it.  
“You live with your mama?” Mikaela asked when the two ganged up on another worker.  
“No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your faces all over the news, alien boy. You too, Rahab.”  
“Yeah, we know.” Sam sighed.  
“All too well,” I added.  
Simmons continued to work at the deli desk, “And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer.” He made a shooing motion, “I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish. You always bring trouble.”  
Sam pleaded with him, “Can you give us five seconds?” Simmons walked away, ignoring him. “Look, hold on, I need your help.”  
Simmons stopped and looked at pointed at the pretty boy, “Reaaaally? You need my help?”  
I growled, “Look, we are in more shit now than any time before and the whole world is hanging in the balance!” My voice was low, but angry all the same.  
He narrowed his eyes, “Why don’t you just turn yourselves in.”  
Before I could retort back Sam got up close and personal with our good friend, “Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?”  
That got his attention. “You said it projected images off your brain?”  
Sam nodded, “Right. Ra’s been seeing them too.”  
The former S7 agent threw down his towel, “Meat locker, now!” We followed him in like the poor desperate souls we were. The dead pigs hanging on meat hooks through me back to… less pleasant times.  
Simmons crouched down by a door in the floor. He looked back to us with a serious expression, “What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother.” And with that, we entered the depths below.


	8. Chapter 8

There were so many boxes filled with pictures and written documents. I stared around, taking everything in.  
“Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. Ey! still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, Cube-brains. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?” Simon shoved a piece of paper in my face. The cybertronian was clear as day. The cube translated it slowly.  
“Where did you get these?” Sam asked.  
“Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy-five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?”  
I nodded and Sam replied with a yeah.  
Simmons rummaged around pulling out more pictures, running a film. “Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?”  
I somehow managed to hold in a snort. No way was he ever obsessed.  
“You know I see that face you’re making, missy.”  
I tilted my head to the side a bit and smiled, not bothering to comment.  
Sam glared at me, “Stop acting like a child.” He turned to Simmons. “Megatron said that there was another Energon source here.”  
“On Earth.” Simmons repeated  
“Yes, on Earth.” Sam needed to take a chill pill, but to his defense, his mind had just been molested. Once Simmons gave a nod of understanding, the college student continued. “Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there.”  
“You talked to your Autobot friends about this?” Simmons tried.  
Sam shook his head, “No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them.” I touched his shoulder and had him sit. His mind would be fried before we can figure something out if he doesn’t calm down.  
“So it comes before them.” Simmons turned towards the boxes, holding his chin, “We’d someone who can read this stuff.”  
Sam nodded, “Correct.” He swiftly turned to me, so quickly I could hear his muscles tweak, he didn’t seem to care. “Can you?”  
I rose an eyebrow, “Can I read that?” My eyes swiveled to the writing. Some of it made sense, but other parts of it were jumbles. It was like jibberish. Almost like when you learn a new language, it takes you a bit to grow accustomed to it. A growl of frustration left my mouth, “I may have a greater portion of the cube in my head than you, but... It’s not like I can access the information on will. If we had more time I’d be able to decipher it, but that’s not exactly on our side.”  
Simmons slapped his hands together, “Well that’s a start. But other than that, we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on, heh, speaking terms with them.”  
Mikaela took in a breath, “Actually, I am.”  
I rose an eyebrow.  
“Great, while you go get your murderous friend, Ra can work on this.” Simmons sat me down next to Sam, “Get your weird alien brains to work, kids.”  
I growled at him but leaned over the papers. Goodness, why can’t my life ever be normal?

I’ve seen a lot of things between my time as a hybrid test subject, but never in my life did I expect to see a little RC racer decepticon. It was quite literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. (I guess that tells you a lot about my tastes).  
The little asshole was quick to attack and scream out profanities. Leo was literally crying when the leashed creature lunged out of the box Mikaela kept him in. I smiled at her, “Nice going.”  
“Thanks.” She replied with a light chuckle, before the decepticon tugged at his chain, pulling her off balance. I was quick to hit him over the head, disorienting him for a bit. Somehow, I’m not even quite sure, Mikaela convinced the little guy to help us. It was something about not torching the other eye? Man, I liked her style.  
The decepticon was quick to show us a map. I was tempted to stay behind and decipher more of the symbols, but the cube wasn’t too keen on me leaving behind its other part, so to Washington we went.


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride over to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum was filled with tension. Never in all my days did I imagine myself working with Simmons again. This man had tortured me, had his scientist take me apart and put me back together, and had the audacity to call me a killer when all I did was defend myself. That was precisely why I jumped out of Bee the first time he brought up our past. I was way past my bending point and so close to shattering every single bit of self control I had. As the others tried to get in while being inconspicuous I opted for crawling through the air duct system. I have only one thing to tell them about that, damn do they need to clean up there. We all waited in our positions until night fell, allowing us free reign. Sometimes, I have to admit, having a secret agent on our side was helpful, but damn, did I despise his guts.  
When I heard the sounds of the little decepticon moving about I carefully moved aside one of the grates and dropped down, right behind the dynamic duo. Wheelie led us towards a blackbird. I hung back a bit, Simmons and Leo eventually caught up. “Ooh, there he is!” Wheelie rolled under the combat plane, “This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board!” I tilted my head, thoughts running through my mind. Why would a decepticon hold an Autobot in such regard. “Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen.” A feeling welled within my chest. Due to the cube I could lightly sense energon signatures, and there was a slight difference between a decepticons and an autobots. My eyes widened just as Sam approached the fighter jet. “Wait!” I yelled out, but the shard that he held already made contact. Despite having the cube be downloaded into our minds the shards still held a great power.  
Mikaela, having caught on my worry scanned over the jet, “Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!”  
Everyone scrambled back as the telltale sounds of a transformation were heard. I grabbed onto Sam’s shirt, and tossed him behind me. My wings spread in defense and I readied my sword.  
“Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves!” I blinked in confusion, my mind was going a million miles a minute. His spark felt different than other decepticons. “Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!”  
“This guy did not age well.” Wheelie elbowed my leg. I rose a single eyebrow, “You’re the one who brought us to him.”  
“Guys, I don’t think he’s gonna hurt us.” Mikaela stood from her hiding spot, despite Sam’s protests.  
The said decepticon was waving his arm, trying to get his cannon to fire at the exit, “I command these doors to open! Fire! I said, fire!” He growled and decided to simply punch a hole in the wall. Sam and Simmons tried to get him to slow down, but the, recently deceased, decepticon paid them no mind. He continued to stretch himself out, parts kept falling off and he’d occasionally pick some up and stick them back on, but usually just left them behind.   
“We have to catch that plane.” Simmons ordered, “Rahab, do your thing.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him, “I’m not taking orders from you.”  
“Ra, please!” Sam pleaded.   
I let out a long breath and took to the air, holding my place in front of his face, “Hey, could you please wait a second?”  
“I’m on a mission!” He swatted his hand, but not to hurt me, merely to move me out of the way. When I came right back he stood in place and scratched himself, “What do you want?! I have things to do.”  
“We just need to talk.”  
“I have no time to talk!” He growled, focusing his eyes on me, “I am on a mission. I’m a mercenary doombringer! Out of my way, strange creature!” He started to walk again, but I merely kept myself in front of him. Again he stopped to look up at the sky, “What planet am I on?”  
“Earth.” Sam replied, getting those red eyes turned to him. Now that I actually had a chance to see, though, there was a ring of blue in the center.  
“Earth?” The jet plane kicked the ground, “Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt.” He spit, a tooth going with it. “Tell me.” His gaze returned to me, “Is that robot civil war still going on? Who’s winning?”  
“The Decepticons.” I replied solemnly.  
“Well.” More spittle flew from his mouth, “I changed sides to the Autobots.”  
“What do you mean… Change sides?” Sam asked.  
“Exactly what it sounds like, Sam. He chose to be on their side.” I rolled my eyes.  
The fighter nodded, “It’s a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?”  
The little RC decepticon perked up, “You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?”  
He let out an airy cough, “If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe.” I had to agree with that.  
Wheelie ran to Mikala’s side, “I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?”   
Okay that was a bit creepy.  
“Aw, you're cute.” Mikaela smiled down at him.  
“Don’t encourage such behavior!” I hissed, in a somewhat joking tone.  
He stated his name, which we had already known, and started humping her leg. I looked away, not being able to take the scene. “So, you said your name was Jetfire?”  
“You bet it is!” The turned Autobot nodded.   
“Great, well, Jetfire, we need your help. And for that I’ll let Sam take over.” I pointed to the human boy. “Sam! I’m going to go get Bee and the others.”  
He looked up at me, shading his eyes from the sun, “Alright. Hurry back, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to handle this.”   
I shook my head as I flew off, going a block away from the museum where the ‘bots where. “Bee! Mudflap, Skids!” I circled above the three inconspicuous cars several times before coming down for a landing, “We’ve got some help. His name’s Jetfire.” Bee let out a chirp. “You know him?”  
“Of him.” Skids replied over his radio, seeing as though they were still cars, “He was a decepticon turned Autobot. He was a legend.”  
“Let’s get going!” Mudflap revved his engine.  
Bee’s door popped open. I hopped in. Just as we reached the airfield, Jetfire was activating some sort of portal. We all had the pleasure of getting sucked in.


	10. Chapter 10

Being dragged through an alien portal was extremely disorienting. Especially when you are thrown from an Autobots hold, and after getting thrown (Albeit on accident) landing in hot sand and getting a face full of the golden stuff. Yeah, this day just keeps getting better and better.  
Somewhere nearby, Bumblebee gave out a worried squeal. His footsteps shifted the sand I laid on and soon I felt his finger gently nudge me. “Come on- get up.” He said through the radio.   
“Five more minutes Bee.” I groaned, but sat up, spitting out sand and shaking it from my hair. My eyepatch had flown off sometime during the transfer, probably being lost to time and space. I closed my eyes, trying to get a bearing on my surroundings, but all the shifting sands on the ground and in the wind made me feel like vomiting. It was almost as bad as when it rains. I reopened my eyes and pushed off my knees, coming to a standing position, Bee following my movements. His large form shaded me, but I could take a little heat. I spread my wings and with three powerful flaps, I was on his shoulder, sneezing out dust. “Where is everyone?”  
Bee chirped and rose a finger, pointing eastward, that is if we were still on earth. I’ve seen deserts before, but I never really liked them. My gaze followed Bee’s pointer and I saw tiny figures in the distance, with small dots standing among them. Even for my eyes it was hard to see. “Well I guess we better get a move on.” With Bumblebee’s large bounds we reached the gathering within a few minutes. “Everyone here?” I asked, looking over the group. Skids and Mudflap were there, standing at their feet were the four humans, and Jetfire was looking over a sand dune.   
Simmons started stalking over to the elder, “That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt.” He pointed a finger, “People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-”  
“Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt.” Jetfire didn’t bother to look back at him.  
“Egypt?” I tilted my head and closed my eyes. Information bubbled up in my mind. Ancient Cybertronians flickered across my vision. Dying stars, unlivable planets, energon. It all began to make sense to me.   
“When did you... when did you tell us?” Sam rubbed his face, “You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?”  
“Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!” Jetfire growled, “You were duly informed!” He turned away.  
“Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?” Sam called out, trying to get the elder to focus.  
“Sam,” I hopped down to his height, “He brought us here because cybertronians have been here, on Earth before.”  
Jetfire grinned, “Finally someone with knowledge. What are you called strange flying creature?”  
“Rahab.”  
He nodded, “The Angel is correct. This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race.”  
“And the All Spark could only create enough for the sparklings to survive for a certain amount of time.” I expanded.  
“Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?”  
Simmons waved his hands, drawing the topic back in, “Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it.”  
Jetfire peered up at the bright sun. “Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns.”  
Sam paled at that. “Destroy suns?”  
Leo stumbled, “You mean blow them up?”  
The elder let out an exasperated sigh, and then pulled an Optimus, showing us the history through a hologram. “Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen. He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership.  
“A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more.”  
I felt tears that were not my own well into my eyes, my voice taking on that ethereal tone. “The Fallen was the first… The first Decepticon. His betrayal of his brethren marked the beginning of the civil war that tore through the people for ages.” I came back into focus, but that knowledge still hung in the air weighing us down.  
Mikela was the first to break the silence, “Okay, so how do we stop him?”  
“Only a Prime could complete the task. Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen.”  
“Optimus.” I immediately went to.   
Sam nodded, “What about him, Optimus Prime?”  
“So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?” Jetfire demanded to know.  
I shook my head, “Optimus sacrificed himself to save us, to protect us from those working with the Fallen.”  
Any hope Jetfire had shown soon died down. “So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen.”  
“What if…” I started, “What if we found the matrix. Could it bring Optimus back? Could I?”  
“What do you mean by that, child?” Jetfire asked.  
“Long story short, I am the host for the Allspark.” Jetfire held out a hand and I immediately got on, rising to his eye level, “That energy, well most of it, is coursing through me. Would it be possible to harness it?”  
The elder glanced me over, “I do not think you alone would be able to control that much. For centuries our people have tried to control it, but the Allspark is a living entity.” He paused in thought, “However, you may be able to use the Matrix to direct it… It could possibly work.”  
“At this point, I’d go with any hope we have.” I stared straight into his blue flecked red eyes.  
“It could very well kill you.”  
“That’s a sacrifice I am willing to make. If it saves this world, this universe, I would give up my life in a heartbeat.”  
Jetfire nodded respectfully to me, “You have a brave soul, Rahab. I see why the Allspark has chosen you.”  
“Alright well how do we find the Matrix before the Decepticons.” Sam called out. “Do you know Rahab?”  
I shook my head, “I’ve already tried… But this is one of the blank pieces I told you about. I don’t know.”  
Jetfire looked down to Sam, “Those symbols that you see, the ones you carved into the sand, they are you clue. ‘When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway!’ Find the doorway! Go now! Go!” He ordered us, setting me back on the shifting sands.  
“We’ll do this.” I said confidently.   
“That was my mission.” Jetfire looked on proudly as we readied to move on, “It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you.”


	11. Chapter 11

We moved along the highway, looking for an off-road so we could lay low for a while. Meanwhile, Simmons explained what he knew of the dagger’s tip. Eventually, we decided to enter the middle of a city to make a phone call. Neither Sam nor I could do it, seeing as though we were the world’s most wanted and everywhere we turned there was CIA or someone else who wanted to get their grubby little hands on us. It was like being on the run from my creators all over again. Even so, it definitely got the blood pumping.   
Mikela and I nicked a couple burkas and threw them over our clothes, keeping a lookout as Simmons made the call. Life bustled on around us and very few people spared us glances, it was amazing what hunched shoulders and downcast eyes could do, turning us into every other woman here. From my place on a balcony above the phone, I could make out the conversation, listening intently.  
“Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude, and the bird, right? We need the truck. The flaming truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it.” He paused for a moment when laughter echoed around, followed by the pittering of running footsteps, “Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes.”  
Sam held a hand out to the figure that had run up, “Whoa, wait, who are you?”  
I hopped down silently, “Relax.”  
“Oh, Shi-” Simmons clutched his chest, glaring at me.  
“It’s Leo,” I stated bordly.  
“Yeah, Yeah it’s me.” He pulled back the cloth covering his face, “See Leo. Cops are coming right now. We need to go!”  
“Huh. Kind of hoping for a bit more time. Oh well.”  
Sam pushed me onwards, “Move, move, move, move. Let's go.”

Later in the evening the five of us and the Autobots hung in a much less populated area. I laid on top of Bee’s hood, just staring at the stars as the others contemplated the little riddle, sleeping, or flirting. I couldn’t find it in myself to quite care. Earlier we had passed through a customs point and I had a distinct feeling that we had been tagged. I pushed this out of my mind, delving into the knowledge that I held, trying to figure out anything that could help us. Just as my eyes began to drift closed, in anticipation of complete immersion, Sam called down, “Ra! Get up here.” I sighed and hopped up, patting Bee before spreading my wings to go the distance.   
“What is it?” I asked when I reached the others. Simmons and Leo looked like they had just been woken up.   
“Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?” Sam started pacing.  
Leo shook his head, trying to break the hold of sleep, “No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?”  
“Come on. Get up. Up, up.” He motioned us out into the crisp night air once more. “Look at those stars. The three of them? Do you see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face.”  
“Holy Shit.” I muttered, following what he was saying.  
“They all point due east, towards Jordan.” Simmons pulled out his map, The mountains of Petra.”  
We traveled all night, reaching the monument a little before noon the next day. I marveled at the size, it was truly beautiful. My eyes drifted closed and I spread out my senses. There was nothing that could physically be seen, but I zeroed in on a crack in the wall. While the twins went about fighting, and the four humans contemplated Jetfire’s sanity I called Bee over. “This wall, could you break it down?”  
He gave a chuckle before grabbing the twins and tossing them at it, one after the other. The hole was big enough to see through now. “I’ve been wanting- to- do that- for a while.” He confessed.  
I grinned up at him, “Thanks Bee.” I turned towards the humans, “We’ve found something.”  
“These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about.” Sam spoke with awe as he entered the cavernous room.  
“The tomb of the Primes.” Simmons looked around as well.  
Leo and Mikela were in similar states, the idoit of the two yelling out, just to hear his own echo.  
“The Matrix!” Sam yelled, running for it.  
“Sam wait!” I had almost reached him when he picked it up, turning it to dust. “Dumbass!” I growled.  
“No- No. No.... no.” The teen tried to gather the remaining particles backup as if that would work.  
“Thousands of years turned to dust.” Simmons clicked his tongue.  
Sam looked utterly hopeless, “This isn't how it's supposed to end.”  
The sky was filled with the sounds of rushing wind and engines, “Hear that? US Air Force! C-17's!”  
We peered out to see the jets fly by.  
Mikaela touched my shoulder, “Can- can you do anything about the Matrix?”  
I closed my eyes, sighing, “No. I’m no miracle worker. Heh, usually it’s me who destroys everything I touch.” The others didn’t appreciate my attempt at a joke.  
We saw that Sam had still not moved, so Mikaela went to get him. Sam was having none of her reality checks. “Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose. Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work.” He pulled off his sock and started to stuff the dust into it.  
“How do you know it's gonna work?” Mikaela sighed.  
I looked back at him, “Because he believes it. I’ve seen a lot in my life… Perhaps, just this once there will be a miracle.” I gazed back towards the Dagger’s tip, watching Optimus’ body fall from the plane, hoping that there would be some greater power helping us today, not for our sakes, but for the sake of the universe as we know it.  
After the flare had gone up and we got some heat, we decided to split up. Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and I all went towards Optimus, while Simmons, Leo and the twins stayed to buy us some time. I would have flown above if I weren’t worried about being spotted. Bee was using the dust to hide in. Soon, we entered the battleground. Chunks of debris and dust were flying everywhere as we tried our best to not be spotted. It didn’t help that Mikaela tended to yell out in surprise or that Sam screamed like a little girl. Starscream had at one point pinned us down, but Bee came to our rescue.  
“Sam.” I called out over the noise, “The soldiers don’t know we’re here. Give me the Dust, I’ll get it to Optimus quicker than you. It’ll also take some of the heat from you guys.” He nodded in consent, reaching out the sock to me, but a shell went off near us, knocking us away from one another. I weaved my way through the battlefield, taking out the smaller Decepticons where I could when I came face to face with Sideswipe. “Oh thank goodness.” I breathed out. “Sam’s out in the field. He has something that may bring Optimus back!” I yelled over the sound of fighting.  
He nodded and relayed the information over, right before he was hit. I quickly attacked the decepticon that had shot the Autobot, bounding back to safety when it took an aim on me.  
“Ra!” I heard Lennox yell, “Get down.” I dropped at the order, watching as a projectile sent the decepticon flying.  
“Come on, up.” Epps grabbed my arm, pulling me back to safety.  
Eventually, Sam and Mikaela made it to us. “Optimus is across the courtyard,” I yelled over to him before he could ask. “Get your ass moving now, I’m sticking to you like a magnet kid. You’ll be fine. Let’s go!”  
“There’s an airstrike coming!” Lennox yelled out, “you can’t go yet!”  
“We have to!” I growled back, following Sam into the fray once more. Looking back we probably should have heeded Lennox’s words, but who were we to follow orders. A shell had hit dangerously close to us. I acted on pure instinct, spreading my wings and surrounding Sam with them, before we were hit by the concussive wave, knocking us both to the ground and unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke in a strange in-between world, a place I had been once before when my limbs had been torn off and replaced. This time, however, there were others. Sam, who looked confused beyond belief, and the Primes.   
“We have been watching you two a long, long time.” One of the Primes declared.  
Another stood forward, “You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned.”  
A third Prime, came closer, kneeling to peer at them, “You the deliverer, have fulfilled your destiny.” He spoke to Sam, before turning to me, “Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is and always has been your destiny. Young one. Save the human race, and become one with the entity within you.”  
The world spun around us and we jolted as we were forced back into our bodies. I uncurled from Sam and let him free, allowing him to declare his love for Mikaela. With a deep breath, I stood reaching my hand out towards Sam. He grabbed hold and for a moment his eyes flashed blue before it faded, then he gave me the sock. I nodded to him and poured the dust out. As soon as it touched my hand it became whole once more. Once more I closed my eyes and took in a calming breath, allowing my mind to open up. With purpose we strode forward, opening our eyes to gaze upon the fallen body of Optimus Prime. We climbed atop his frame to his chest and with a voice that was both Rahab’s and another’s we called out, “Child of the Spark, Prime of Cybertron, awaken once more!” With one hand placed upon his Spark, We used the other to drive the Matrix into his chest. The energy flowed from us, through the conduit and into Optimus Prime. A great shock caused Optimus to jolt, we used this moment to float to the steady ground. The last remaining Prime rose once more.  
“Girl, you returned for me.”  
“We offer you this chance to save this world you have come to love. Save it from the fate that has befallen our own planet.” We stared into the blazing eyes of the Prime, “You alone have the power to end this feud, but do not forsake the help of others.” Our concentration began to slip, “Save this world Optimus Prime.”   
He nodded his head. “I shall.”  
We smiled at him, “Thank you.” Our body fell backward as blackness consumed our being.   
Ages seemed to pass after the battle of the Fallen. The Autobots had won, with great sacrifice. In the back of a hanger, a lone bed was set up. At times there were many who would crowd around the figure lying there, watching on as both saline and a glowing blue substance, known as Energon, was pumped into their veins. But now, like many others, only a certain medical expert was parked nearby, his haloform tending to the figure. He would note how the pallor that had clung to her form was slowly starting to dissipate, and how her heartbeat steadily on. More time passed as crews cleaned up the mess left behind by an ancient war that had finally come to a standstill. The saline was eventually disconnected, in hopes that the Energon would heal the unseen wounds caused by what she had done to save Optimus Prime.  
“How does Rahab fare?” Said Autobot approached his medic.  
“She seems to be better each day.” Ratchet told his leader, “By all means, she should be awake, but I fear this may have more to do with the AllSpark than any physical wounds.”  
“Rahab had taken a great risk to bring me back. Her sacrifice will be honored and never forgotten.”  
“Indeed.” Ratchet agreed.  
“Thank you, Rahab. For saving my life.” The Prime spoke to her, before turning towards the hanger opening, peering at the setting sun, “Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face... together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on.”  
After a beat of silence, shuddering breath seemed to echo through the room. Everyone nearby gathers quickly looking on as Rahab’s body twitched. With little effort her eyes slowly opened, revealing their glowing color. One of Red and one of Blue.


End file.
